


Like A Chick Flick

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Castiel and Netflix, Castiel in the Bunker, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Pointless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously guys this is completely pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Castiel recently discovered the "Romantic Comedy" section of Netflix, and he's been making Dean suffer through it with him. But Dean just wants Cas to be happy.Fluff for the sake of fluff.





	Like A Chick Flick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AryaJune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaJune/gifts).



> My friend was having some really crappy luck, so my brain decided to write a quickie fluff for her to cheer her up. You guys are just lucky that I'm letting you read the cavity inducing sweetness as well. ^_^
> 
> Also, I'm avoiding writing on the half dozen or so other fics I'm in the middle of, for reasons even I don't understand, so there's that, too. Heh heh heh...

A week ago, Dean Winchester would’ve said without even a second of hesitation that he would gladly do anything for Castiel. Now, though, he was seriously regretting having said that thought out loud. Ever since Cas moved back into the bunker, he’d been completely enamored with Netflix. The first few weeks it had been okay, since he was binge watching shows by himself in his room. But when he started to beg Dean to watch with him, that had been the beginning of the end.

It had started with okay stuff. Cheesy action flicks, a few boring documentaries, and unlike the rest the Marvel stuff had actually been really good. But then Cas had discovered the “Romantic Comedy” section. Thus started almost an entire week of chick flick after chick flick, and Dean groaned at the memory.

The worst part was, every time he was about to veto the latest romcom, he just couldn’t voice his disgust because of just how damn excited Cas looked. And when the movie was actually playing? Cas practically melted, he was so happy. And every single time, he’d get this huge smile on his face when the guy and girl finally hooked up, like there was actually a chance they wouldn’t even though it had happened in the last two dozen already.

When Cas knocked on Dean’s door, he could already guess exactly what he was about to ask. _‘Dean, would you like to come watch a movie with me?’_ Every. Single. Time. And because Dean was such a pushover, he’d always agree and be stuck watching whatever sappy thing Netflix had suggested this time. So this time, he cut Cas off before he could start the question.

“Hey Cas, it’s a nice day out, and you’ve been cooped up way too much lately. Wanna go for a walk?” Dean asked.

Cas’ mouth was halfway open, about to speak, but he closed it again and tilted his head, looking confused. “Uhh… sure, Dean,” he said slowly. Apparently breaking routine broke his brain just slightly.

“C’mon,” Dean motioned with his head, leading them both to the door that led outside. “There’s a nice patch of woods close to the bunker’s entrance. Fresh air and sunshine and trees and all that. It’ll probably do us both some good.” He grinned at Cas, and was pleased to see the grin returned, replacing the confusion on Cas’ face.

Dean had been right about the weather, and the little wooded area was perfect for a leisurely stroll. They walked along in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Cas was actually the one to break the silence. “Thank you for letting me stay in the bunker, Dean,” he said softly.

“Hey, it’s no problem, plenty of room, Cas,” Dean started, brushing off the gratitude as he always did.

“No, I’m serious Dean. Thank you. I have been nothing but trouble for you and your brother,” Cas went on.

“No, you haven’t Cas. Hell, if anything, I’ve been trouble for you,” Dean interrupted.

Cas actually chuckled at that, making Dean smile. “Fine, then we will just agree that we both have made trouble for the other.” Cas smiled at Dean then, making the hunter’s knees feel like they were made of Jello. Damn, that smile… “But again, thank you for taking me in. And not only did you take me into your home, the first real home you’ve had in decades, but then you even humored me by watching movies you dislike.”

“Uhh, they weren’t all that bad,” Dean said, his hand scratching at the back of his neck in his most obvious nervous gesture.

“Dean,” Cas said reprimanded. “You always looked miserable.”

“But they made you happy,” Dean let slip before realizing.

Cas smiled shyly at that. “Then thank you even more,” he said, still looking shy.

“Anything for you,” Dean tried to joke, but it came out sounding a lot more serious than he would’ve hoped for.

Thankfully, they went back to the comfortable silence then. A few minutes later, they came to a clump of really pretty flowers, the color actually reminding Dean of Cas’ eyes in the right light. He saw Cas looking at them, almost in awe, so he reached down and picked one. Trying to not blush, he handed it to Cas.

Cas’ eyes widened as he accepted the flower. “Dean, I… thank you,” Cas said, before giving the biggest smile Dean had ever seen on the guy, so big that his gums showed. Dean’s heart thumped hard in his chest. Uh-oh…

“Uh, yeah, no problem Cas,” Dean said, trying to joke through the sudden suffocating feeling in his chest. “Kinda like in those stupid movies you kept making me watch.”

“Yes, it is,” Cas said slowly, the look on his face unreadable. But then he started to lean in to Dean, and that was easy to read. But Dean didn’t pull away.

The kiss was sweet, chaste even, but when Cas pulled back, Dean could feel just how goofy his face must look. “Thank you Dean,” Cas whispered.

“Anytime, Cas,” Dean breathed out.

“Like now?” Cas asked.

“Now’s good for me,” Dean drawled.

The second kiss definitely couldn’t be considered anything even close to chaste. Neither could the third, or the fourth, and most of the other ones after that.


End file.
